Kagura's innocent question
by saphira404
Summary: When Kagura finds out Kagome is pregnant she wonders for the first time how babies are made. Who will be there to answer her question? Maybe Sesshomarou can help… Rated M for lemon, oneshot


Hello people I'm saphira404 this is my first Fanfic, it is a humoristic, stupid weird oneshot with OOC

Hello people I'm saphira404 this is my first Fanfic, it is a funny lemony oneshot with maybe a little OOC from the king of fluffiness himself Sesshomarou. I've been thinking about this story for a little while and decided to write it.

_When Kagura finds out Kagome is pregnant she wonders for the first time how babies are made. Who will be there to answer her question? Maybe Sesshomarou can help…_

_Rated M for lemon, oneshot_

**Kagura's questions**

It has been five months since Kagura struck a deal with Inuyasha and his friends. They will help her get free from Naraku and in exchange she warns them from his plans as best she can. Because unfortunately Naraku was suspecting something, he moved to a castle in the dead of night without telling her. She had no idea where he was and he would only relay his orders to her through his poisonous bugs. That day he told her to go battle Inuyasha and his group.

"Yo!" Kagura said as she jumped down from her over sized feather in front of her allies.

"We have to pretend to fight again this time stupid dog try not to hit me too hard with your wind scar".

"Keh" said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha said from the hole.

"Sorry, but I'm mad and I need to vent. Besides it's your fault I'm all hormonal!" a four months pregnant Kagome said.

"What I didn't hear you complaining when we were doing what made you hormonal " Inuyasha grinned.

The monk, burst out in laughter. Sango blushed furiously and Shippou and Kagura looked both as clueless.

"What! You! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome screamed.

"Sorry to interrupt but what just happened, what are they talking about why would she not complain" Kagura whispered.

"I don't know" the fox answered.

"You mean you don't know how babies are made?" Miroku grinned very interested.

"Don't you dare have any perverted thoughts you lecher" Sango screamed while hitting him on the head with her boomerang.

"Not really, it's not like Naraku gathers all his incarnations to explain to us the miracle of life." A thoughtful Kagura said.

"So are we just gonna hang around and talk or are you here to fight" the now red faced hanyou said to the wind witch.

"Ready when you are" was all she said before flicking her fan open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Wonder what they were talking about, now that I think about it I realize that I don't know how babies are made. I know that it requires a man and a woman and therefore I was not born in a traditional way. But…'_

Kagura interrupted her train of thoughts as she heard sobbing coming from the heart of the forest. It was dark and a crescent moon was towering over the trees. As she drew nearer she realized it was Rin, the young girl who traveled with her secret love Lord Sesshomarou.

"Are you lost" the crimson eyed beauty asked.

Rin looked up and at seeing Kagura she smiled brightly and jumped to hug her

"I was looking for food than I got lost and I was scared and I can't find the camp anymore".

"No problem I'll take you to Sesshomarou" she said as she drew her feather from her bun.

As they were riding in the air Kagura was still bothered by what happened before between her and Inuyasha's gang, not knowing about something really bothered her.

"Hum Rin do you know how babies are made?**" **Kagura asked.

Rin frowned and realized she had no idea but then she said "I know why not ask lord Sesshomarou, he's very intelligent and knows about everything".

For some reason the idea of asking him made Kagura feel so uncomfortable, but in the end she agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lord Sesshomarou was starting to worry as Rin took a long time, and he was thinking about going after her, at the same time he caught the scent of the wind witch and Rin together heading his way.

A second later the disrespectful yet loved greeting was heard as Kagura landed in front of him "Yo! It's been a while Sesshy, did you miss him?"

He just loved the way the nickname she gave him rolled on her tongue, and a part of him was ready to answer "yes" to her question but he only growled.

"Lord Sesshomarou, Kagura rescued Rin, when Rin was lost. And also how are babies made?" the little girl asked in one breath with innocence in her brown eyes.

For the first time Sesshomarou did not know how to answer a question, his cold mask broke and surprise could be read. And to the two girls astonishment he stuttered when he spoke:

"Hum well hum this is not a question you should be asking me I…"

"Maybe he just doesn't know the answer" Kagura whispered to Rin.

"Of course this Sesshomarou does but, is this another one of your plans wind witch"?

"Me I don't even know the answer I was with your stupid brother…"

"Half brother!" he cut her.

"yeah whatever, and he and his mate were talking about enjoying making a child and I had no idea what they were talking about and since Rin didn't know either we figured you would." Kagura said.

"I see well it appears Naraku has left some blanks in your education. Sit I will try to make it fast and simple. Basically the male fertilizes the female's eggs and there you have it a pup." The demon lord said as fast as possible.

Rin seemed satisfied with this explanation and proceeded to run around fireflies. As Rin wad going further in the forest Sesshomarou sent a look to Jaken and the toad understood his master wanted him to go after the little girl.

"But how does the fertilization occurs?" Kagura asked still confused. She was frowning her brows and her mouth was still slightly opened

Sesshomarou's thoughts ran wildly in his head as he looked at her cherry red lips, her milky white skin and he said in a husky voice and an evil and mischievous smile "instead of explaining why don't I demonstrate".

Sesshomarou than got up and went in the direction Rin had left for.

He than addressed Rin "would you like to go visit your aunt Kagome and your friend Shippou and have a little sleepover?"

"Can I really? Yes can we go now?" Rin started jumping all around.

"Jaken you Ah Uhn and Rin head for Inuyasha's village and remain there until I go look for you".

Only after Sesshomarou sent his retainer away that Kagura snapped out of her reflexion, she was still wondering about his lasts words.

**HERE COMES THE LEMON **

"Are you ready for your private lesson" was all he said before slashing the thin ribbon that was holding in place the bun of her hair the action caused her raven black tresses to fall messily around her face. Sesshomarou than kissed her with all of his passion.

After she recovered from the initial shock, she marveled in the sensation of his warm lips on hers. She had dreamt so many times of this moment but she had never thought it would feel so good. She did not flinch when he gently parted her lips and started his thorough inspection of the hot cavern of her mouth with his tongue. She felt his hand move around the curves of her body and when he cupped her breast she gently moaned in his mouth. He was so happy to see how responsive she was to his touch, and was even slightly surprised when she started touching him too. She gently brushed his long soft hair which she was fantasizing about since their first meeting (seriously who woldn't).

The demon lord than pushed them gently to the floor where a blanket had been laid earlier, which Kagura had not noticed. He relieved himself from his heavy armor and resumed to reclaim the now slightly swollen lips of Kagura. He held her as close as possible and ran his hand on her curvy backside. His lips than moved to her tender neck, which sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, and suddenly he ripped apart the top part of her kimono, exposing her white breast. He then proceeded to suck gently on the nipple of her right mount he also moved his hand to the left breast and twisted it until he heard her moan louder. He then pushed away slightly from her, which caused a growl of protest from Kagura. "Don't worry the lesson is merely starting" he whispered in her ear before giving it a flick of the tongue. He then used his claw to cut open the lower part of her kimono. He ran his clawed fingers on her milky thighs and forced them open. He then raised her right leg and started trailing kisses down its length getting dangerously close to the core of her womanhood.

Kagura gasped and moaned as Sesshomarou kissed, sucked and flicked his tongue on her precious hidden jewel. But when he proceeded to plunge a long clawed finger inside her, she just lost it. She arched herself against his touch and she could feel him smiling against her. She screamed and moaned her pleasure to the softly glowing moon. In order to get her ready for the next stage of the 'private lesson' he inserted another finger and he started massaging and stretching her gently, he could feel the barrier of her maidenhood pressing against his claws. With one last thrust of his finger combined with one well calculated flick of the tongue he sent her over the edge.

Sesshomarou than rose to his knees licking his lips and looked down at Kagura: she was flushed and had a smile plastered on her face, which made his male pride swell.

Sesshomarou started to undress, but as his hand went down to loosen his belt she stopped him and simply said "no, I want to do it". He had a playful glow in his usually cold eyes as he watched her recover her usual boldness. After loosening his belt and pulling apart his upper garment Kagura left a trail of burning kisses on his toned and striped chest, going from his belly button to his neck determined to make him feel as good as he had made her feel earlier. She gently grazed his nipple with her small fangs, and Sesshomarou rewarded her efforts with a moan. Glad to obtain an answer from the usual stoic lord she then proceeded to slide down his hakama, and he helped her by kicking off his boots. Kagura's mouth opened slightly in shock and her throat went dry as she saw Sesshomarou's fully erect member. Let's just say he wasn't called the great lord of the western lands for nothing. He followed her gaze and smirked inwardly.

Sesshomarou then lowered himself on Kagura paying attention not to crush her; he set himself between her legs and started kissing her. As she wrapped her thighs around his waist he went down to her right ear and said "It will hurt in the beginning but it will get better". He did not let her answer as he entered her she winced but did not scream or cry as she felt pain mixed in pleasure spread through her nether regions. He knew she was not the kind of demoness to cry but he was still impressed. While he let Kagura's inner walls adjust to his size he kissed her and nuzzled her neck before murmuring "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you." She gave him a bright smile and nodded before saying "I know you will".

Sesshomarou than proceeded to start thrusting in her, removing himself and slamming in deeper. She was clinging to him as if letting go of him would mean letting go of life itself. He started moving faster and she was meeting him thrust for thrust they were moving together as one at their very own pace. For an unknown reason every time Sesshomarou would have erotic dreams about him and Kagura (and many he had) she would be screaming her passion in his ears, yes he thought she was a screamer like his ex the panther demon Toran. But to his surprise Kagura only let soft sweet moans in his ears.

As they were taken by passion he heard her whisper his name again and again until she finally exploded with a deafening "YES SESSHY!!". It was only after she obtained her release that the demon lord let himself go. He let out an animalistic growl as he shot his hot seed inside her, he had to bite in his own lips with all his strength in order not to bite the nape of her neck where he could feel her blood flowing. His inner demon was requesting for him to mark her as his mate now and for ever. But he knew that it would not be possible, at least not until he disposed of the despicable Naraku.

**END OF LEMON**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At Kaede's village_

"Gods sounds like they're finally done" said an angry Inuyasha as he uncovered his doggy ears. "Sometimes having an acute hearing can be very bothersome" he added at the others questioning gaze.

"Do you mean they were still doing it? Who knew your brother had so much stamina?" Miroku asked with a growing smile.

"Pervert!" was Sango's only warning as she started to beat him again.

All the noise awakened little Rin who had been sleeping in the next room. She came in looked around and as she sat down and asked "did you say lord Sesshomarou? Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about Rin" Kagome said a little embarrassed.

Rin then simply stated "I hope Lord Sesshomarou finishes his special lesson on how babies are made to Kagura so she can come and play with me before she has to go back, maybe we can pick flowers with Shippou!"

Everyone turned a shocked look at her as realization as to the identity of the two lovers they had been hearing for the last couple of hours dawned on them.

"You mean that was Sesshomarou and Kagura?! What the fuck and she was playing all innocent…" Inuyasha did not have time to end.

"SIT boy!! Inuyasha watch your mouth! Don't you curse in front of children! Hum come on Rin let's go put you back to sleep, you've got to be in top form if you want to be able to keep up with Shippou tomorrow" Kagome told her as she got up and led her back to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At Naraku's abandoned castle_

Kagura was alone bathing and thinking about the night she had just spent with her lover. She was sure he had feelings for her, in fact he had cuddled, held and kissed her so tenderly after their lengthy rutting that she was sure. She was very sore but the 'lesson was well worth it'. She then realized her initial question had yet to be completely answered.

At that precise moment Naraku came in, ready to scold her for failing once again. Since she really did not want him to ruin her reminiscing session. She simply flashed him a bright smile and asked him with all the faked innocence possible

"Naraku, how are babies made?"

He visibly paled and said an urgent matter requested his attention in his castle up north.

'_Well this question sure holds power, it made Sesshy blush, and Naraku run away wait, he even revealed the location of his castle, this evening really was interesting'_ Kagura thought with a small smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Almost three years later**

_Sesshomarou's journal_

Three weeks after this faithful night, the wind witch came to see me requesting for me to mate with her, as I had gotten her pregnant. Being a demon of my stature and not wanting like my father to have bastards running around I accepted. Of course after we marked each other she insisted that the lady of the western lands could not be kept under a hanyou's grasp. So I had to ally with my bastard HALF brother and together we defeated Naraku.

You'd think that after that she'd be happy enough and would leave me alone but NO! During all of her pregnancy she would request that This Sesshomarou go hunting for her (at any time of the day or night), as I was the only one capable of getting the best meat. I will spare the details of the birth, I felt more pain in my hand then when Inuyasha cut my left arm, not that this half breed would be able to inflict any kind of pain onme... And after the birth of the pups guess who had to put them back to bed in the middle of the night yes ME!

Yesterday she just took off with Jaken and Rin claiming that she needed to go to some sort of hot spring for the next two weeks in order to resource herself and release all her stress. When I asked her what could be so stressful she simply said that it was my fault since I gave her another 'private lesson' resulting in her being pregnant again. I simply answered that she shouldn't have asked this Sesshomarou how sake was made, since of course we had to sample it. Due to the alcohol my sense of smell was impended so I did not notice that she was in this part of her cycle and one thing leading to another…('_who am I kidding, I would have bedded her anyway'_).

And now I the great demon is stuck here babysitting my three pups instead of conquering new lands or writing my memoirs. At least I can write in my journal while they play in the garden…

Sesshomarou put his brush and paper down and glanced at his triplets. Touga the older and heir to the western lands was a miniature version of his father from the stripes to the crescent moon. He was always calm, never cried and always carried himself with as much dignity and poise as a two year old could. Right now he was sitting next to his father trying to see what he was writing and once again trying to imitate him.

Kaze the middle one and only girl looked just like her mother and she had the same feisty temperament '_and obsession for my mokomoko'_ her father thought as he looked down at her sleeping form entwined with his fur.

The last one Yasha (since Inuysaha or rather Kagome named their first born after him Sesshomarou felt compelled to return the gesture) was exactly like his uncle: impatient, glutton especially when it came to Aunt Kagome's special ramen, he also had a passion for destruction which he surely got from his father. Using his miniature swords him and Touga received for their first birthday, courtesy of Totosai and even his sister's fans some times he would go around slashing at everything in the castle. And '_like his uncle_ _he could also be one dumb kid_' Sesshomarou added as he remembered the one time his son attempted to use his precious mokomoko as a pacifier.

'_Who could have ever thought a simple question could lead to all this, looks like Kagura had more than she bargained for' _Sesshomarou told himself as making sure no one could see him he gave each of his kids a light kiss on the forehead before gathering his precious pups in his _two_ strong arms and bringing them back inside his castle for their little afternoon nap.

**THE END**

**NOTE: I wrote a sequel it's called Kagura's innocent question 2!!**

A/N: So how was it? Loved it hated it? Please review! Right now I'm working on a totally different story it's an AU fic about Sessh/Kagu of course (wouldn't have it any other way) should start to put it up in the next two months so keep an eye open for it please!

Shameless plug: Here's the summary to the story mentioned earlier

**Summary:**** AU **_Kagura thought Naraku loved her, but when she is pregnant and finally sees him for the evil being he truly is, is it too late to get away? When he tries to have her killed who can help her? Maybe the handsome amber eyed man who leaves in the house she took refuge in. A Sesshomarou/Kagura fanfic. Rated M for language, violence and citrus in later chapters._

So does it look interesting? I know the summary may not look all that but the story is pretty great! Anyway, thanks for reading my little craziness ; )

Saphira404.


End file.
